Тэлон Каррде
Тэлон Каррде ( ), более известный в узких кругах под прозвищем «Коготь», был контрабандистом и торговцем информацией, доминировавшим на черном рынке информации. Он начал свою карьеру в организации Жоржа Кар’даса, где, быстро продвигаясь по карьерной лестнице, занял место одного из главных заместителей Кар’даса. Когда Кар’дас исчез в 0 ДБЯ, Каррде быстро перевёл управление организацией на себя, чтобы избежать внутренних междоусобиц. Его организация достигала огромных размеров на момент смерти Джаббы Десилиджик Тиуре в 4 ПБЯ. Каррде воспользовался этим и прибрал к своим рукам большую часть преступной организации Джаббы, выведя свою группу на первое место в мире контрабанды. Каррде был известен как честный и благородный человек. Несмотря на своё высокое положение в преступном мире, он предпочитал оставаться в тени. В 9 ПБЯ Каррде был вовлечён в галактическую гражданскую войну, в которой до этого он сохранял нейтралитет. Это случилось, когда он нашёл Люка Скайуокера в глубоком космосе, после того как гиперпривод в корабле джедая сгорел от перегрузки. Каррде не был уверен, как поступить с Люком: выдать Империи за вознаграждение, или же вернуть Новой Республике, опять же не бесплатно. Окончательное решение он так и не принял, ибо Люк сбежал из-под стражи, а секретную базу Каррде на Миркре посетил с визитом пронюхавший обо всём гранд-адмирал Траун. Траун предложил награду за голову Каррде, вынудив того пойти на сотрудничество с Новой Республикой. Каррде продал новым друзьям месторасположение Флота Катана — секрет, которым он владел ещё со времён работы на Кар’даса. Затем он организовал Альянс контрабандистов, призванный помочь сотрудничеству контрабандистов и Новой Республики в войне против Трауна. После победы над гранд-адмиралом Каррде остался важным союзником Скайуокера и семьи Соло, но отношение Новой Республики к нему было по-прежнему прохладным, в основном из-за его тёмного прошлого. В 19 ПБЯ Каррде согласился отыскать Кар’даса — человека, чьего возмездия он опасался долгое время. Предположительно, Кар’дас владел копией Каамасского документа, способного разрешить господствовавший в галактике кризис. У Кар’даса, однако, не было нужной копии, но он предоставил другую информацию, которая сыграла ключевую роль в раскрытии обмана относительно возвращения Трауна. После мирного договора Пеллеона-Гаврисома между Новой Республикой и Осколком Империи Каррде преобразовал свою организацию в агенство по обмену информацией для поддержания доверия между правительствами двух стран. Также он потерял своего главного помощника — Мару Джейд, после того, как она вышла замуж за Люка Скайуокера. Когда юужань-вонги вторглись в галактику шесть лет спустя, Каррде возродил Альянс контрабандистов для оказания помощи в борьбе против захватчиков. Совместно с Лэндо Калриссианом и давним другом Бустером Терриком он сыграл ключевую роль при выдвижении на пост главы государства про-джедайски настроенного кандидата Кэла Омаса. Когда в 40 ПБЯ джедаи были объявлены врагами государства, Каррде предоставил свою организацию в их распоряжение, став верным союзником джедаев и Новой Республики. Биография Начало карьеры Тэлон Каррде родился около 31 ДБЯ на планете, название которой он никогда не раскрывал, боясь, что это может нарушить его политический нейтралитет. В преступный мир он попал ещё в молодости. В начале своей карьеры Каррде работал на Жоржа Кар’даса. Тэлон быстро продвигался по служебной лестнице, получая бесценный опыт как в сфере контрабанды, так и в сфере торговли информацией. В 6 ДБЯ Каррде служил штурманом и гравиакустиком на одном из кораблей Кар’даса под руководством капитана Хоффнера. В конечном счёте Каррде проработал с Хоффнером около двух лет. Во время одной из миссий по доставке контрабанды Каррде вынужден был рассчитать и совершить короткий «слепой» прыжок, чтобы оторваться от двух преследовавших их легких крейсеров. На выходе из гиперпространства они встретили тяжелый крейсер типа «Дредноут». Испугавшись, Каррде совершил ещё один прыжок, что привело к поломке гипердрайва и гибели нескольких членов экипажа. Позже, просмотрев записи показаний сенсоров, Каррде обнаружил, что в тот момент около них находилась сотня таких кораблей. Он понял, что они наткнулись на легендарный затерянный Флот «Катана». Каррде надёжно запомнил координаты флота, прежде чем удалить их из навигационного компьютера; он не надеялся, что кто-либо из экипажа знает их. Открытие могло бы сделать Каррде богатым, но у него на тот момент не было ресурсов, чтобы грамотно распорядиться находкой. thumb|left|200px|Тэлон Каррде.Позже Каррде обратился к молодому Веджу Антиллесу, пытаясь нанять его, но Антиллес отказал. В этой ситуации Каррде очень повезло, что он оставался в тени, так как вокруг него практически не ходило плохих слухов. Несмотря на свой «тихий» способ ведения операций, Каррде удалось завести множество связей в криминальном мире. Он знал таких людей, как Биллей, Самуэль Томас Гиллеспи, Джетт и Фениг Нэбон, Пар'тах, Лэндо Калриссиан и Бустер Террик. Изначально Каррде не очень уживался с Бустером, так как последний слишком часто совал нос в бизнес Тэлона. Но со временем их отношения превратились в дружеское соревнование, а общая любовь к информации даже привела к сотрудничеству. Дела Каррде, как правило, шли намного лучше, но оба считали друг друга ценными партнёрами. Когда Террик попал на Кессель Каррде помог Кар’дасу взять под свой контроль большую часть организации Бустера. Однако связи Каррде не ограничивались преступным миром, например он поддерживал отношения с Тарном Иннисом — человеком из отдела снабжения имперской армии. В 0 ДБЯ Кар’дас внезапно исчез вместе со своей огромной библиотекой и хранилищем информации. После трёхмесячного отсутсвия Кар’даса Каррде, который к тому времени стал одним из главных его заместителей, собрал совет относительно будущего организации. Чтобы предотвратить кровавые внутренние разборки, было решено, что каждый заместитель возьмёт себе часть организации и пойдёт своим путём. Однако Каррде нейтрализовал остальных помощников Кар’даса и объявил свой контроль над организацией за одну ночь. Два других заместителя сразу же сделали попытки отобрать власть у Каррде, но они провалились. Вскоре Каррде укрепил свои позиции лидера организации. За короткое время он приобрёл репутацию надёжного и уважаемого человека, насколько о представителе криминального мира можно было так сказать. Масштаб операций Каррде недотягивал до уровня хаттов или «Чёрного Солнца», но, тем не менее, он считался важной фигурой преступного мира и выдающимся поставщиком информации. Каррде всегда стремился расширить свою организацию, хоть и предпочитал оставаться в тени и не показывать свою истинную силу. Поначалу организация Каррде сохраняла имя Кар’даса, но позже старое название вышло из моды. В период до 3 ПБЯ было совершено ещё 6 неудачных попыток захватить контроль над группой Каррде, совершённых бывшими помочниками Кар’даса или их сообщниками. Организаторы четырёх из них признались, что за покушениями стоял Кар’дас. Каррде был обеспокоен этим и боялся своего бывшего босса, думая, что тот был безжалостным, смертельно опасным и мстительным человеком. Во время галактической гражданской войны Каррде сохранял нейтралитет, помогая обеим сторонам, так как это было выгодно ему. Каррде не хотел быть втянутым в галактическую политику никоим образом. В качестве своего флагманского корабля Каррде использовал сильно модифицированный грузовой корабль «Дикий Каррде». Модификации обеспечивали судну максимальную производительность. Внутри «Дикого Каррде» также находилось несколько рабочих офисов. В распоряжении Каррде также находился корабль типа ЛРЯ-5000 — «Покупатель Уваны». И хотя Каррде предпочитал «Дикий Каррде» всем остальным своим кораблям, он часто использовал эту яхту для тайных миссий или впечатления потенциальных деловых партнёров. В 1 ПБЯ Каррде провёл некоторое время на Кореллии, где он завербовал нескольких наёмников, чтобы сделать пару незначительных доставок и помочь ему подорвать положение хатта-соперника, Шалеры. Затем он оказался в Мос-Айсли на Татуине, где также нанимал работников. Так как Каррде был известен своим хорошим отношением к людям и считался хорошим нанимателем, он без проблем нанял нужное количество людей, которые неплохо послужили ему. В то время Каррде как раз продавал информацию о передвижении Имперских войск повстанцам. И хотя Каррде действовал лишь из соображений бизнеса и был беспристрастен, это привело к гневу Империи и за его голову была предложена крайне высокая награда. Зукусс и ещё один охотник за головами попытались заполучить награду, организовав встречу второго охотника за головами и Каррде на борту «Дикого Каррде». Зукусс сидел в засаде, а когда Каррде, почуяв неладное, позвал охранников, атаковал. Охотники смогли справиться с охраной Каррде, а самого контрабандиста взяли в плен. Каррде заключили под стражу на Татуине, но он был освобождён повтанцами вместе с несколькими другими заключёнными. thumb|right|200px|Тэлон Каррде изучает информацию, предоставленную его собственной организацией.В 4 ПБЯ к Каррде на службу попал Авес, молодой контрабандист, которому будет суждено в конечном счёте стать одним из важнейших сотрудников и советников Каррде. Также в 4 ПБЯ Каррде нанял Фениг Нэбон, чтобы та сделала для него доставку на Суллуст, где, по данным Тэлона, собирался флот повстанцев, чтобы нанести удар по Империи. Каррде слышал о смерти Джаббы Хатта от рук принцессы Леи и был одним из первых, кто узнал о победе Люка Скайуокера над Императором и Дарт Вейдером а также о разрушении второй Звезды Смерти флотом Повстанцев у Эндора. Он понимал, что произошли значительные перемены в расстановке сил. Каррде считал, что возрождение Ордена джедаев под началом Люка Скайуокера станет плохой новостью для криминального мира, так как джедаи будут бороться с преступностью и следить за выполнением законов. Так или иначе, преимущества, связанные с кончиной Джаббы, были огромны. Когда Нэбон вернулась, Каррде ждал её в таверне «Чёрная Пыль» на планете Сокорро, где они обсудили недавние перемены и обменялись пикантной информацией. Каррде удалось выменять немного кредитов на информацию о том, что Хан Соло выжил и сбежал из плена Джаббы. Каррде решил воспользоваться царившим в галактике хаосом, чтобы расширить свою организацию. Он предложил Нэбон место в своей группировке, но она отказалась. Тогда он предложил ей работу — найти место для своей новой базы, защищённой от джедаев. Нэбон пообещала поискать подходящее местечко, и также сумела подзаработать немного кредитов в обмен на информацию о новичке в кантине — Гитсе Догдер. Расширяя возможности Каррде рассматривал смерть Джаббы как прекрасную возможность перевести свой синдикат на качественно новый уровень. В разговоре с Нэбон он дал понять, что хочет построить большую секретную базу; поиски Фениг привели её на Миркр — удалённый лесной мир, растения которого мешали работе сенсоров. Также на Миркре обитали редкие животные, способные блокировать Силу — исаламири. В итоге местечко устроило Каррде и он основал там свою базу. Он держал это место в тайне, предпочитая, чтобы никто не знал, где находиться его штаб-квартира. Однажды, находясь в лесу Миркра, Тэлон столкнулся с одним из местных хищников — ворнскром. Защищаясь от него, Каррде отстрелил ему хвост. Агрессия животного моментально улетучилаь, и Каррде решил приручить хищника. Он назвал его Штурмом. Приручать ворнскра ему помогал Чин — один из главных работников Каррде, уроженец Миркра, который умел находить общий язык с животными. Некоторое время спустя в охранные ловушки вокруг базы попался ещё один ворнскр. Каррде купировал ему хвост и также приручил его, назвав Натиском. Каррде даже написал статью в «Галактический Зоологический Ежемесячник» о том, как ему удалось приручить ворнскров. Закончив с основанием базы на Миркре, Каррде сразу же начал поглощать остатки империи Джаббы Хатта. Например, он завербовал Мелину Карнисс — бывшую танцовшицу хатта, которая также являлась секретным офицером службы охраны. Примерно в то же время Каррде спас Квелева Таппера и его небольшую контрабандистскую организацию от имперской атаки. В результате группировка Таппера влилась в организацию Каррде, а сам Квелев стал доверенным Каррде. Другим ключевым приобретением в тот период стал Закариж Гент — гениальнейший ледоруб. Каррде, услышав о его талантах, отправился за ним на Сибисим, но Гент отправился на Чибиас выполнять другое предложение. Каррде удалось догнать его и спасти, когда сделка пошла не по плану. После этого молодой человек согласился работать на контрабандиста. Организация Каррде быстро стала самой крупной контрабандистской артелью в галактике, но он продолжал оставаться в тени. К 9 ПБЯ на Каррде работало более восьмисот человек, он владел двумя десятками судов. Расширение организации Каррде было необычно тем, что проходило без обычных в таких случаях кровопролития и вражды. Каррде сотрудничал как с Империей так и c Новой Республикой, но никогда не связывая себя союзами с ними. thumb|left|180px|Каррде выдаёт себя за Пандиса Харта. В 6 ПБЯ источники Каррде сообщили ему, что Женг Дрога, ранее бывший Рукой Императора, потерпел на одной из личных яхт Императора, оборудованной маскировочным устройством, крушение на неизвестном водном мире. Желая заполучить ценную технологию маскировки, Каррде начал поиски, в конце концов остановившись на Каале, как на наиболее подходящей планете. Он провёл переговоры с Тирджи Бенайли об отлове местных аквакультур. Каррде надеялся, что сможет использовать эту операцию в качестве прикрытия для поисков яхты. Прибыв на планету под видом синдика Пандиса Харта он начал работу. В погоне за яхтой участвовали также агенты Новой Республики, имперский адмирал Кермен и военачальник Прентиоч. Между тем, Таппер отыскал затонувшую яхту. Когда настало время для переговоров Каррде и его конкуренты отправились в турне по местным аквакомбинатам, в котором должны были сделать свои предложения относително бизнеса. Каррде уступил право приоритетной застройки одному из других кандитов, однако предложил создать независимый комплекс на льготных условиях у Островов Юнис, где, собственно, и потерпела крушение яхта Императора. Кермен, однако, предпринял атаку на баржу Бенайли с целью захвата производственной базы. Каррде, Бенайли и агенты Новой Республики смогли захватить капитанский мостик, но на барже по-прежнему оставалось слишком много людей Кермена. Каррде вместе с остальными эвакуировались с баржи на подводном судне Таппера. Осознавая, что дальнейшие попытки заполучить яхту не принесут плодов, Каррде, не желая, чтобы кто-либо ещё мог исследовать её, отдал Тапперу приказ затопить корабль. В начале 7 ПБЯ с Каррде связались Бустер Террик и его дочь — Миракс Террик, которая взяла на себя управление отцовским бизнесом, пока тот был в заточении на Кесселе. Они поддерживали Веджа Антиллеса в его борьбе против Исанн Айсард и хотели, чтобы Каррде, который временно работал на базе в астероидном поле, найденном Таппером (возможно, так Каррде пытался сохранить в секрете свою базу на Миркре), помог им. Террик купил у Каррде 300 пусковых установок для ракет, 3000 протонная торпед и высокобризантных ракет. Оплату он произвёл бактой, которую украла группа Антиллеса. Террик назначил место обмена. Каррде поручил Карнисс руководить своей частью сделки. Но она оказалась предательницей и продала информацию о месте встречи Айсард. Разбойная эскадрилья Антиллеса смогла справиться с «Победой» и повредить «Иммобилизатор», которые устроили засаду на корабли Каррде. Передача товара прошла гладко. Сопоставляя данные, Каррде решил, что утечка информации произошла с его стороны, он быстро понял, что виновницей была Карнисс. Каррде решил проследить за ней, чтобы выявить её сообщников. Однако оказалось, что она работала одна. Когда Бустер и Миракс прибыли, чтобы обсудить вопросы безопасности, Каррде готов был убить предательницу. Когда же они попросили оставить её в живых, Каррде отказал — он не мог смириться с предательством. Террики, желавшие с помощью Карнисс скармливать Айсард дезинформацию, смогли выкупить её жизнь, предложив Каррде несколько выгодных сделок — приобретение гравитационных колодцев и переоборудование нескольких ДИ-истребителей. В качестве оплаты они предложили бакту и полный контроль над её чёрным рынком на Корусанте. Так как в то время там бушевал вирус крайтос, Каррде пожертвовал большинство бакты на боготворительность, оставив, однако, некоторую часть для чёрного рынка, заключив контракт с Биллеем и его новым помочником — Дрависом. В то же время Каррде продал ский дискомёт Миракс, которая была специалистом в подобных экзотических вещах. Группа Антиллеса использовала Карниис чтобы заманить Айсард в ловушку и разгромить её. Когда Тайферру освободили, Каррде прибыл в систему и присоединился к Бустеру Террику, который смог завладеть «Вирулентностью» — одним из звёздныx разрушителей типа «Имперский II», принадлежащих Айсард. Айрен Кракен из Службы Разведки Новой Республики пришёл в ужас при мыли о том, что гражданское лицо завладеет Звёздным Разрушителем, однако Каррде подоспел на помощь Бустеру. Он использовал лазейку в законе, выкупив большинство вооружения и ДИ-истребителей «Вирулентности», позволив Террику свободно владеть судном. После этого Каррде перепродал всё это Новой Республике, подзаработав немало кредитов. Каррде заработал ещё больше, когда заключил с Терриком пари, что его дочь, Миракс, вскоре выйдет замуж за пилота Разбойной эскадрильи Коррана Хорна. И действительно, вскоре молодые люди поженились. После переоборудования корабля Террик переименовал его в «Искатель приключений»и устроил на нём дрейфующее казино и контрабандный центр. После того, как нужда в Карнисс отпала, Каррде всё-таки убил предательницу. thumb|right|180px|Каррде на сафари Около 8 ПБЯ Каррде и Таппер посетили Варонат, где, по их информации находился кришский криминальный авторитет Гамгалон, принимавший участие в сафари. Каррде хотел узнать настоящую цель визита Гамгалона, и может ли он как-нибудь поучаствовать в бизнесе. Каррде вновь назвался Пандисом Хартом, а Таппер играл роль его пилота — Сеула. Они использовали легенду о поломке гипердрайва, якобы вынудившей их совершить посадку. Пока же гипердрайв находился в ремонте, Каррде учасвовал в сафари на мородинов. Механиком Каррде нанял молодую девушку по имени Селина Марнисс. На контрабандиста произвели впечатление её компетентность и широкий кругозор, её имя также напоминало ему о Мелине Карнисс. Будучи на сафари, Каррде заметил нечто, напоминающее транспондер, прежде чем начал собственно охоту. Изучая следы мородинов, Каррде обращал всё больше внимания на их необычное поведение. Выследив одного мородина, Каррде не стал стрелять, но другой охотник подстрелил животное. Когда они вернулись в лагерь, Каррде переключил свой комлинк на отслеживание транспондеров и они с Таппером отправились на поиски. Пока они находились в лесу, следуя по следам мородинов, Каррде понял, что на самом деле животные разумны, а их следы образуют нечто наподобие лабиринта. Однако Гамгалон вместе с одним из своих работников преследовали Каррде и, в конце концов, взяли в плен. Гамгалон признался, что сафари было только прикрытием для попыток модифицирования местных ягод алеудрюп слизью, выделяемой мородинами. После такой операции ягоды начинают выделять бластерный газ по эффективности практически сравнимый с газом тибанна. Таппер выхватил у одного из охранников бластер и попытался сбежать, но был убит замаскированным кришским снайпером. Пока оставшегося пленника конвоировали обратно к базе через лес, его неожиданно спасла Марнисс, которая опознала в нём легендарного Тэлона Каррде благодаря любви последнего к двусмысленным именам. Каррде предложил ей награду за спасение жизни, она попросила дать ей работу. Будучи впечатлённым её умениями, Каррде согласился. Тогда же Марнисс открыла ему своё настоящее имя — Мара Джейд. Втянут в войну thumb|left|200px|Каррде готовится к связи с «[[Химера|Химерой»]] После пяти с половиной месяцев наблюдения Джейд в действии Каррде решил продвинуть её вверх по служебной лестнице до звания своего помощника с целью в будущем сделать её вторым лицом группировки, утвердив на место, ранее занимаемое Таппером. Каррде устроил небольшой ужин на две персоны и сообщил ей новость, однако прибытие имперского Звёздного Разрушителя Химера на Миркр прервало их беседу. От своих людей Каррде знал, что это был флагман нового военачальника Империи, окутанного тайной гранд-адмирал Трауна. Когда с корабля были высланы челноки с явным намерением приземлиться рядом с базой Каррде, контрабандист поприветствовал «Химеру» и предложил помощь, попутно продемонстрировав необычайную осведомлённость о делах Империи. Капитан Гилад Пеллеон относился к Каррде с нескрываемым подозрением, но Каррде, пытаясь втереться в доверие к Трауну, попросил своих людей показать гостям, как правильно снимать с деревьев исаламири, за которыми, по правильной догадке Тэлона и прибыли имперцы. Решив, что у Трауна есть веские причины запасаться таким количеством ящериц, Каррде разместил нескольких исаламири и на своём личном фрахтовике — «Диком Каррде». После отлёта гостей Каррде вернулся к беседе с Джейд, которая предложила несколько идей по улучшению бизнеса Каррде. Немного поразмыслив, Каррде согласился с правотой её доводов. Мара постоянно находилась около Каррде, который объяснял ей структуру своей организации и знакомил с постоянными партнёрами по бизнесу. Они оба присутствовали при доставке груза в сектор Слуис, когда несколько Звездных Разрушителей адмирала Трауна нанесли атаку по необычной для кораблей такого класса тактике — «ударил и убежал». Каррде отменил поставку и остался наблюдать за битвой, находя такое использование кораблей весьма интригующим. Когда Траун попытался захватить Люка Скайуокера лучом захвата, тот совершил необычный манёвр и ушёл в гиперпрыжок, однако после виража его гипердрайв вскоре стал неисправным. У Трауна не было времени на поиски джедая и он связался с Каррде и несколькими другими контрабандистами и предложил награду за поимку Скайуокера. Каррде отказал, сославшись на напряжённый график (на самом деле он не желал быть втянутым в войну). Вскоре, во время одного из рутинных перелётов, Джейд, руководствуясь своим чутьём, вывела «Дикий Каррде» из гиперпространства неподалёку от сломанного крестокрыла Скайуокера. Каррде спас джедая и принял на борт фрахтовика. Каррде спросил у Скайуокера о ненависти, которую Мара Джейд испытывала по отношению к джедаю. Тот не смог дать вразумительного ответа, Каррде закончил разговор. Скайуокера, чей контакт с Силой был разорван исаламири, оглушили и доставили на Миркр, где он был заключён под стражу. Когда Скайуокер очнулся, Каррде поинтересовался и него, почему тот вдруг стал настолько интересен Империи. Скайуокер не знал, но предложил плату за своё освобождение. Каррде понимал, что если он отпустит джедая, то Траун обязательно узнает про это, и не хотел наживать себе таких врагов. Также он понимал, что, выдав Скайуокера Империи, он приобретёт врага в лице Новой Республики. Каррде решил выяснить, зачем именно Империи понадобился Скайуокер, а до того времени подержать джедая на Миркре. Пребывание джедая на базе тщательно скрывалось от большинства персонала. В то время, как Скайуокер томился в заключении, на базу прибыл Финн Торве, один из людей Каррде, вместе с Лэндо Калриссианом и Ханом Соло. Торве был обязан им спасением на Абрегадо-рей и пообещал аудиенцию Каррде, которой те желали. Каррде в спешном порядке переместил Скайуокера в складское помещение и приказал спрятать его истребитель, прежде чем Торве приземлился. Каррде встретился с Соло и Калриссианом и Соло предложил сделку — Новая Республика, страдающая от нехватки грузовых судов, наймёт Каррде для перевозки легальных грузов на льготных условиях. Каррде, однако, не был заинтересован связывать себя с Новой Республикой и отказал. Следуя правилам гостеприимства, Каррде предложил гостям устроить ужин. thumb|right|180px|Реакция Каррде на новость о том, что гранд-адмирал Траун лично посетит егоВ разгар ужина «Химера»ещё раз прибыла на орбиту Миркра. Каррде бросился к комлинку в надежде увидеть Пеллеона, однако на связь вышел сам Траун. Когда адмирал спросил у Каррде, не желает ли тот помочь Империи достать несколько боевых судов, Каррде подумал, что Траун узнал о том, что контрабандист знает месторасположение Флота «Катана». Однако оказалось что это не так, Траун просто хотел приземлиться для личной беседы. Каррде пришлось спешно прятать «Тысячелетний сокол» и его пассажиров. Прямо перед прибытием имперцев Скайуокер сбежал на одном из кораблей Каррде. Джейд отправилась догонять беглеца, пока Каррде встречал гостей. Вскоре после начала погони оба корабля потерпели крушение в лесах Миркра. Когда Траун прибыл, Каррде сказал, что это один из его рабочих, которого он уволил, украл корабль и попытался сбежать, а другой человек Каррде отправился догонять беглеца. Траун направил группу штурмовиков на расследование, якобы делая Каррде одолжение. Они ничего не нашли, и Траун вскоре покинул базу Каррде, после того, как они обсудили предложение гранд-адмирала. Тем временем Соло и Калриссиан, которые во время переговоров наблюдали за Каррде, вернулись из леса. Каррде заверил их, что не работает на Империю. Они нашли склад со следами R2-D2 и Каррде подтвердил, что Скайуокер действительно находился у него на базе. Каррде отметил, что в разговоре с Трауном он не выдал ни их, ни Скайуокера, чем заслужил немного доверия. Когда Траун покинул систему, оставив небольшое подразделение дожидаться появления Скайуокера и Мары в ближайшем городе — Хиллиарде, Каррде организовал поисковую операцию в лесу. Он не мог допустить, чтобы Скайуокер попал в руки к Трауну живым, так как в этом случае гранд-адмирал подумал бы, что Каррде настроен против него и принял бы надлежащие меры. Каррде даже был готов убить джедая, лишь бы не допустить этого. Каррде понимал, что в любом случае ему придётся покинуть Миркр, и это его сильно огорчало — за годы, проведённые здесь, база стала его домом и он очень привык к этому тихому месту. Скайуокер смог использовать R2-D2, чтобы отослать на свой крестокрыл зашифрованное сообщение, и Каррде связался с ним и Марой. Он предупредил их, что в Хиллиарде их ждут имперцы, а также сообщил легенду, которую до этого рассказал Трауну. Каррде не успел перехватить их до того, как они добрались до города, но группа его людей вместе с Соло и Калриссианом сумела устроить засаду на имперцев и освободить пленённых Мару и Люка когда тех конвоировали по площади Хиллиарда. Каррде прибыл на место боя уже после победы над имперскими войсками и был впечатлён ролью Скайуокера в нейтрализации большей части штурмовиков и их лёгкого транспорта. Тем не менее, некоторым имперцам удалось спастись и скрыться. Впрочем, Траун в любом случае выяснил бы, что произошло. Каррде, понимая, что теперь он вынужден покинуть Миркр, приказал Авесу начать эвакуацию, в то время, как сам отправился беседовать с Соло и Скайуокером. Они смогли оставить разногласия и вражду в прошлом. Но произошло то, чего он так долго избегал: Каррде стал врагом Империи и теперь начал опасаться возмездия Трауна. thumb|left|180px|Тэлон Каррде затаился на орбите Миркра, чтобы наблюдать за ТрауномКаррде успешно эвакуировался с Миркра и основал новую базу на Риши. Джейд к тому времени был присвоен статус первого помощника и заместителя Каррде. Когда Траун вновь прилетел на Миркр обговорить дела с Каррде, тот укрылся за астероидом и наблюдал за атакой гранд-адмирала на заброшенную базу, чтобы удостовериться, что там не было забыто ничего важного. Джейд чувствовала неладное, её тревога нарастала по мере их нахождения за астероидом. В конце концов она подала энергию на двигатели «Дикого Каррде» и начала их прогревать против воли Каррде. Тем самым она дала им достаточно времени, чтобы успеть улететь от внезапно прибывшего «Заградителя». Каррде был сильно впечатлён предвидением Джейд и мысленно добавил его в список тайн, окружавших её. Охота за флотом «Катаны» Каррде вернулся на свою базу на Риши. Там он попытался надавить на Мару и вытащить из неё информацию о её интуиции. Но Джейд сменила тему и спросила у него о реакции на просьбу Трауна о боевых кораблях, объясненить которую Тэлон пообещал ей раньше. Каррде рассказал ей, что знает месторасположение давно затерянного флота «Катаны», Джейд предложила продать этот секрет Трауну. Каррде отказался; он считал, что, хотя помощь Империи могла быть выгодной краткосрочной перспективой, но Новая Республика находилась в лучшем состоянии и имела большие шансы на победу со временем, он не хотел вступать во вражду с ней. Каррде отправил Джейд за оборудованием. В это время на Мару напал охотник за головами, выдававший себя за Денгара. Джейд не без труда справилась с ним. Обыскав труп, она обнаружила информационную деку, из которой узнала, что Траун назначил награду за голову Каррде в 20 000 кредитов. Каррде свернул базу на Риши, которая даже не была полностью обустроена: группа упаковала оборудование и покинула планету глубокой ночью. Когда Джейд была захвачена в плен, взлетая на «Небесном пути» с Абрегадо-рей, она решила, что единственный способ избежать заключения и попытаться избавить Каррде от неприятностей — выдать месторасположение флота Катана. Траун принял это предложение и временно отпустил Мару. Тем не менее, он установил на её корабль маячок и отслеживал её перемещения. Когда Мара прибыла на встречу с Каррде, тот был обеспокоен её задержкой и лично пришёл её встретить. Внезапно в доке появились штурмовики и окружили его. Каррде не хотел сдаваться просто так и затеял бой, во время которого Мара лично разоружила его. В тот момент он понял, что её странная реакция на упоминания Палпатина и Скайуокера была частью её имперского прошлого, к которому она, по всей видимости, вновь вернулась. Каррде сожалел, что Мара предала его и он лишился своего главного помощника, тем не менее он не держал зла на неё. Каррде был заключён в тюрьму на борту «Химеры». Первые несколько дней он провёл практически в полном одиночестве: таким образом Траун надеялся сломать его эмоционально до того, как начнётся настоящий допрос. Траун отменил награду за голову Каррде и пообещал отпустить его, как только контрабандист выдаст координаты затерянного флота. В то же время имперцы так сильно настаивали на том, что Мара сознательно предала Каррде, что тот убедился в её невиновности. Засада Трауна разрушила всякую симпатию Джейд к Империи. Люди Каррде думали, что Джейд была предательницей и отказались сотрудничать с ней, но Авес в конце концов выдал ей корабль и снаряжение для миссии по спасению Тэлона. Джейд заручилась поддержкой Скайуокера и вдвоём они проникли на «Химеру» в челноке снабжения. Каррде был весьма удивлён, когда Скайуокер появился в его камере, тяжёлые пытки ещё не начались и поэтому он был в хорошем настроении. Они сбежали из тюремного блока через мусорный пресс. Каррде переоделся пилотом истребителя, тогда как Скайуокер и Джейд уже были одеты в аналогичные костюмы. Прежде чем они добрались до челнока, на котором прилетели, Траун обнаружил попытку бегства и поднял тревогу. Каррде предложил угнать корабль из кормовых доков (из отсека консервации) — ход, который по его мнению был наименее ожидаем и предсказуем. Однако Траун, предвидел это и приказал переместить «Тысячелетний cокол», который был обнаружен «Химерой» пустым на орбите Эндора из доков консервации. Беглецы случайно наткнулись на фрахтовик, когда тот транспортировался на лифте и перехватили его. Каррде вывел корабль из хранилища по системе шахт в ангар, а из него в открытый космос. Он вел корабль вдоль корпуса, а затем нырнул под дюзы, не позволяя противнику использовать тяжёлые орудия или лучи захвата, в это время Скайуокер сдерживал преследовавшие их СИД-истребители из лазерной турели до прыжка в гиперпространство. thumb|right|180px|Каррде обсуждает месторасположение [[Флот «Катана»|Флота «Катана» с представителями Новой Республики]] Они отправились на Корусант, где Каррде решил продать местонахождение флота «Катана» Новой Республике, так как Империя теперь явно была его врагом. На Корусанте до Каррде дошли новости о том, что Траун нашёл Хоффнера, который, видимо, догадался о происхождении дредноутов, на которые они с Каррде случайно натолкнулись много лет назад во время одного из рейсов, и также знал координаты. Каррде настаивал на ускорении переговоров с Новой Республикой, но Борск Фей'лья, который в то время занимал пост сенатора, отнёсся к нему враждебно, ставя под сомнение честность контрабандиста. Фей’лья смог отложить попытку захвата флота до тех пор, пока команда рекогносцировки, стартующая лишь на следующий день, не проверит указанный сектор. Каррде понимал, что в таком случае будет потеряно слишком много времени. Он послал Джейд в систему Троган, где скрывался Авес, временно взявший контроль над организацией. Каррде хотел, чтобы Авес собрал все силы, какие сможет, и встретился с ним у флота Катана. Также Каррде приказал Генту лететь на Корусант и разобраться со взломом банковского счёта адмирала Акбара, из-за за которого верховного главнокомандующего Новой Республики содержали под стражей под подозрением в государственной измене. Каррде договорился с сенатором Леей Органой-Соло о запуске своей секретной миссии к флоту Катана той же ночью с целью опередить людей Фей’лья. Ударная команда в составе Хана Соло, Люка Скайуокера, Лэндо Калриссиана, Чубакки, Разбойной эскадрильи и команды техников отправилась с Корусанта на ничём не примечательном фрахтовике в полночь. Несмотря на санкцию Лейи на взлёт, к утру новости достигли Фей’лья, и он был в бешенстве. Он решил лично возглавить операцию по захвату флота и приказал выдать ордер на арест Соло и Скайуокера. Лейя и Каррде незамедлительно напросились в состав экспедиции Борска; как бы зол он ни был, он не мог отказать Каррде, ведь тот был единственным на Корусанте, кто знал координаты флота. Прибыв на место, Фей’лья приказал арестовать остальных участников ударной группировки, которые уже успели высадиться на «Катану». Однако до того, как любые приказы смогли быть выполнены, имперский звёздный разрушитель «Вершитель» вышел из гиперпространства вблизи от них. Фей’лья запаниковал и приказал отступить, бросив ударную команду на произвол судьбы. Каррде незаметно показал Лейе датапад с просьбой включить интерком и комлинк. Затем он спровоцировал ботана на разговор, в котором тот, не зная о включённой связи, дал ясно понять своё отношение к военным. Фей’лья признался, что не ценит жизни солдат и относится к ним как к инструменту удовлетворения своих политических амбиций. Капитан Виргилио и его подчинённые, услышав речи политика, пересмотрели свои приоритеты и вступили в бой с «Вершителем». Каррде дал понять Лейе, что он совершил этот поступок не ради её мужа и брата, а ради своих людей, которые должны были прибыть с минуты на минуту. Он не хотел, чтобы им в одиночку предстояло противостоять звёздному разрушителю. Действительно, вскоре прибыл небольшой флот людей Каррде под командованием Авеса и Мары. Затем из гиперпространства вышло три дредноута под командованием давно исчезнувшего сенатора Гарма Бел Иблиса. Выяснилось, что они прибыли по просьбе Хана Соло, который недавно связался с повстанческой группировкой сенатора. После выяснения обстоятельств они вступили в битву на стороне Новой Республики. Каррде просканировал пространство, и оказалось, что лишь пятнадцать дредноутов находилось неподалёку, Империя, очевидно, опередила их и захватила все остальные ранее. Когда из гиперпространства вышел второй звёздный разрушитель — «Повелительный» — Авес скомандовал отступление, которое было одобрено Каррде; у них не было достаточно сил, чтобы противостоять двум ИЗР. Команда на борту «Катаны» смогла использовать кластерную систему флота, чтобы протаранить свежеприбывший звёздный разрушитель одним из оставшихся дредноутов. Капитан Брандей, находясь на борту «Вершителя» и наблюдая за гибелью «Повелительного», скомандовал отступление. В это время корабль Джейд был подбит и она была вынуждена катапультироваться. К несчастью, направляя своё судно на таран вражеского корабля, она слишком близко подлетела к нему и, катапультируясь, попала под ионный залп, уничтоживший систему жизнеобеспечения и спасательный маячок. Тем не менее Скайуокер смог найти её среди обломков. Авес забрал Мару, которая потеряла сознание от кислородного голодания и контузии, на борт «Дикого Каррде» и отвёз к звёздному крейсеру Новой Республики, который прибыл уже после окончания битвы. Позже Джейд отправили на Корусант на восстановление. Каррде был очень благодарен Новой Республике за заботу о его подчинённой, но по-прежнему отказывался напрямую сотрудничать с ними, настаивая на своём нейтралитете. Каррде разозлил Трауна и стал его врагом, но он не думал, что Новая Республика будет хорошим союзником для такого контрабандиста, как он, учитывая возвращение адмирала Акбара, который недолюбливал контрабандистов, к командованию после того, как Гент успешно разобрался со взломом счетов адмирала и все обвинения с него были сняты. thumb|left|180px|Каррде застигнут врасплох Скайуокером на БерчестеВо вребя битвы за флот «Катана» Новая Республика обнаружила, что Траун использует клонированных солдат. Каррде, с ужасом представляя себе последствия победы Империи в этом конфликте, начал поиски инкубаторов, отслеживая потоки клонов на фронт. Через месяц после инцидента с флотом «Катана» расследование привело его в Калиус сай Лиелу на Берчесте. Каррде мог довольно свободно передвигаться по городу, несмотря на 50 тысяч кредиток, назначенных за его голову, и статус Берчеста, как подконтрольной Империи территории: Стаффа, местный губернатор, уже несколько лет был одним из клиентов контрабандиста. Там он наткнулся на Скайуокера, который проводил собственное расследование. Скайуокер договорился с Каррде о продаже Новой Республике сведений о Империи, но Каррде сохранил за собой право делиться лишь той информацией, которой хотел. Они договорились, что Скайуокер по прибытии на Корусант откроет счёт на имя Каррде, через который будет производиться оплата информации. Каррде проследил потоки клонов до Чазвы, где встретил своего старого друга Самуэля Томаса Гиллеспи. Тот в то время осел на Юкио, но планета отошла в руки Империи после битвы с использованием мистического супероружия, пробивающего планетарные щиты. У Гиллеспи были макробинокулярные записи орбитальной бомбардировки, которые, насколько знал Каррде, могли быть ценными для Новой Республики, всё ещё находящейся в неведении относительно обстоятельств сражения. Каррде договорился с Гиллеспи о продаже записей Новой Республике, но их беседа была прервана появлением пары «Уланов», которые, как думал Каррде, выслеживали его. Каррде решил сбежать, но заметил, что фрегаты преследуют не его, а Гиллеспи. Он мог бы продолжить свою миссию по поиску источника клонированных солдат на Чазве, но не смог бросить старого друга в беде и направил свой небольшой флот на борьбу с «Уланами». Обоим контрабандистам удалось сбежать и Каррде предложил Гиллеспи встретиться на Трогане через восемь дней. Также он попросил Гиллеспи пригласить других важных игроков мира контрабанды на эту встречу. Альянс Контрабандистов thumb|right|200px|Каррде и Гиллеспи отбиваются от засады на Трогане.Каррде встретился со знакомыми контрабандистами в забегаловке «У стукача на покое»— брошенном кафе на Трогане. Людям Каррде было приказано патрулировать местность, а сам он получил список гостей у Гиллеспи. В первой встрече участвовали: Браск, Пар’тах, Эллор, Дравис (группа Биллея), Маззик, Клинганн зеХетбра и Найлз Феррье. Каррде был против присутствия Феррье, так как тот был угонщиком звездолетов, и работал непосредственно на Трауна, захватив Хоффнера; Каррде не доверял ему. Когда все прибыли, Каррде предложил им объединиться против Империи, которая, по его убеждению, была слишком плоха для контрабанды. Брас и Маззик отреагировали прохладно, хотя Пар’тах была более открыта идее. Каррде вынужден был бы признать поражение и закончить заседание, если бы не рейд Империи. Контрабандисты нанесли ответный удар, уничтожив небольшой отряд имперцев. Засада настроила остальных участников заседания против Империи, и привела к соглашению с Каррде в его плане отследить линию поставки клонов. Маззик, который потерял в бою друга, и Эллор предпочли начать борьбу с империей более явно, но так же поддержали план Каррде. Только Браск предпочел остаться непричастным, хоть и пообещал не продавать их Трауну; Каррде отреагировал на это крайне вяло, так как ему не было дела до методов Браска. Перед отъездом Каррде договорился встретиться с Пар’тах и Клинганном еще раз на Чазве через 5 дней.Последний приказ Каррде продолжил тратить большое количество ресурсов на выявление линии поставки клонов. Ферриер добывает для него штурмовое судно, но, не доверяя угонщику кораблей, Каррде настоял на проверке этого корабля некоторыми из знакомых верпинов. Во время встречи на Чазве, Пар'тах привезла сообщение от Маззика, предлагающего контрабандистам посетить систему Билбринджи; на своем пути туда, Каррде обнаружел несколько странных объектов на территории Имперских верфей, которые работали над перевозкой 22 астероидов. Во время приближения с целью исследовать странные объекты, Каррде стал свидетелем атаки Маззика на недостроенный звездный разрушитель с его последующим уничтожением. Каррде начал было прикрывать Маззика, но был остановлен Эллором, который прибыл и уничтожил Имперских преследователей. После этой атаки стало понятно: теперь контрабандисты будут находиться под серьезным вниманием Империи, а собрание всех групп вместе станет опасным, как никогда. Тем не менее, деятельность альянса продолжается. Каждый раз контрабандисты терпят неудачу в поиске фабрики клонов, и Каррде постепенно начинает терять доверие членов альянса. Также это связано с недостатком денежных средств. Тогда, с целью предотвратить распад альянса, Каррде решил взломать некоторые счета Новой Республики и частично оплатить деятельность группы, заявив, тем не менее, что это аванс за обязательное обнаружение центра клонирования. Он также запланировал еще одно заседание Альянса, чтобы высказать его идею другим контрабандистам. Каррде отказался приглашать Найлза Феррье на эту встречу, но тот все равно появился, заявив, что один из контрабандистов пригласил его. До начала заседания, Каррде получил сообщение от Торве о вторжении на «Дикий Каррде». Быстро вернувшись на корабль, Каррде обнаружил там Маззика с группой телохранителей. Маззик начал требовать проведения встречи на борту «Каррде» и обвинил Каррде в попытке что-то скрыть. Тем не менее, даже несмотря на то, что обвинения подтвердились, тот успешно парирует все словесные нападения Маззика и других членов альянса, даже находясь под дулом бластера. Выясняется, что дефель Найлза Феррье пробрался на борт и подбросил «доказательства» вины Каррде. Таким образом, подтвердилось служение Феррье адмиралу Трауну, что вызвало сильный диссонанс среди альянса. Тем не менее, дефель подбросил на борт «Дикого Каррде» термальный детонатор, и, под угрозой взрыва, Каррде пришлось по приказу Феррье пройти на мостик. Там Каррде использовал внешние огни, чтобы привлечь внимание других членов альянса. Каррде перевез Феррье на его корабль, где тот предпринял попытку бежать. Та закончилась провалом, и бойцы Маззика убили его. Предательство Найлза сплотило Альянс и обострило чувство ненависти к Империи. Люди, информирующие Каррде, были в состоянии донести новости о готовящейся атаке Новой Республики на Тангрен с целью захватить гравиловушки КГЛ, которые были нужны для очистки Корусанта от астероидов, скрытых полем невидимости. Каррде передал эту информацию другим контрабандистам и предложил альянсу совершить рейд на Билбринджи в то же самое время, а затем предложить украденные оттуда гравиловушки на продажу Новой Республике. Предложение было принято, и Каррде двинулся в путь, в том числе для финансирования атаки: он отправился на Корусант, чтобы наладить связь с Гентом, который мог бы взломать достаточно счетов и получить некоторую информацию, и освободить Мару Джейд из-под стражи. Там ему было запрещено садиться, но Каррде позволили поговорить с Леей Органой-Соло, которая подтвердила, что Джейд была под арестом за подозрение в участии в атаке на Императорский Дворец. Каррде потребовал объяснения, почему ему запрещено садиться, и ему было сообщено, что некоторое количество астероидов, прикрытых щитом невидимости, было помещено на орбиту планеты во время рейда Трауна, и за все время осады было уничтожено только 22 из них. Каррде связал это с тем, что он видел на Билбринджи, и заверил Новую Республику, что всего астероидов и было 22. Ему было разрешено сесть, но после приземления Органа Соло объяснила ему, что на самом деле Джейд была освобождена, чтобы участвовать в операции на Вейланде, где находился центр клонирования адмирала Трауна. Джейд знала его место расположения еще с тех пор, как была Рукой Императора. Каррде хотел помочь ей, но осознавал, что внезапное исчезновение не поспособстует его поиску финансов для финансирования контрабандистов. К счастью, был обнаружен подслушивающий Фей'лиа, который был категорически против возможности уничтожения горы Тантисс, так как это угрожало существованию ботанов. Каррде успешно заставил Фей'лиа выплатить ему 17 тысяч кредитов за помощь, и отправился на Вейланд с Органой-Соло, чтобы вытащить оттуда Мару Джейд. thumb|left|200px|Каррде выводит своих ворнскров из «Дикого Каррде», чтобы найти Скайуокера и ДжейдМаскируясь под императорской грузовое судно снабжения, «Дикий Каррде» смог приземлиться на Вейланд, сымитировав аварию в лесу в последнюю минуту. Каррде отправился пешком с Органой-Соло и ее ногри-телохранителем, а также Штурмом и Натиском; он понял, что ворнскры охотятся с помощью Силы и могут быть использованы для отслеживания чувствительных к Силе, таких, как Скайуокер и Джейд. Они были в состоянии проникнуть на гору Тантисс, где встретились с Ханом Соло; Скайуокер и Джейд ушли вперед. Органа Соло обнаружила, что Сила была восстановлена; йасаламири внутри горы были убиты. Они подозревали безумного клона-джедая, Джорууса К'баота, и бросились на помощь паре. Они нашли их в тронном зале, Скайуокер сражался со своим клоном, которого создал К'баот. К'баот напал на Соло, выведя их из борьбы; он проигнорировал Каррде, который мог еще принять меры против него. Каррде обратился по комлинку к Ландо Калриссиану, который вел саботаж камеры клонирования, и спросил, нет ли исаламири, которых он мог бы воспитывать, но Калриссиан сообщил ему, что все они были мертвы. К'баот разоружил Каррде с помощью телекинеза, но Джейд была в состоянии захватить световой меч и убить клона Люка. К'баот сделал огромное телекинетическую нападение всей группы в отместку, в результате чего большая часть потолка упала вниз и завалила турболифт. Люк смог выпустить ворнскров Каррде, чтобы напали на К'баота и отвлекли его на достаточное время, чтобы Джейд смогла убить сошедшего с ума тёмного джедая. Они бежали через отверстие в стене образовавшееся после смерти К'баота, где «Дикий Каррде» поднял их и улетел на достаточное расстояние от горы, прежде чем она взорвалась благодаря Калриссиану и Чубакке. Тем временем контрабандистская коалиция Каррде, к своему удивлению, обнаружила, что Новая Республика предприняла налёт не на Тангрен, а на Билбринджи – ход, который Траун предвидел. В бою контрабандисты помогли Разбойной эскадрилье сражаться против Трауна, и неизвестно, чем бы всё закончилось, если бы Траун не был убит своим телохранителем. Потеряв управление в разгаре боя, имперцы отступили. С самой большой угрозой того времени было покончено. Впоследствии Каррде решил преобразовать созданную им коалицию в новую, более формальную организацию – Альянс контрабандистов, который продавал информацию Новой Республике, а также занимался перевозкой грузов. Работая над его созданием, он узнал, что Лэндо Калриссиан нашёл на Дагобе маячок, похожий на тот, что когда-то принадлежал Кар'дасу. Он пытался купить его, но Калриссиан не захотел продавать. Вместо этого Каррде поручил Маре Джейд и Калриссиану выследить своего прежнего босса, исчезновение которого давно его беспокоило. Каррде и сам наполовину отошёл от дел, держась на расстоянии от созданной им же организации и позволил заниматься рутинной работой Маре. Он контактировал с нею лишь в заранее оговоренное время, выслушивая её доклады, а в остальном наслаждался частной жизнью, сосредоточив свои собственные усилия на поисках Кар'даса. Он заявил, что удалился от дел, но на самом деле он тайно руководил организацией и всегда был готов открыто взять бразды правления в свои руки. Связывание оборванных концов заняло некоторое время, зато о том, что он на самом деле не ушёл на покой, знали лишь его ближайшие друзья вроде Бустера Террика. Успехи Каррде в оказании помощи Новой Республике породили слухи, что он связан с республиканской разведкой, хотя он от такого сотрудничества демонстративно отказался. Высокое положение Вскоре после битвы при Билбринджи Каррде получил сообщение, предположительно от Бустера Террика, в котором он предлагал ему встретиться в Орадине на Брентаале IV. Хотя он быстро понял, что сообщение отправлено не самим контрабандистом, он всё равно решил встретиться, приняв некоторые меры предосторожности. Сообщение, как оказалось, было отправлено дроидом-астромехом Коррана Хорна Свистуном, который вместе с астромехом Антиллеса R5-G8 бежал из-под стражи Исанны Исард, которая выжила, организовав мнимую смерть на Тайферре, считалась в Новой Республике предположительно мёртвой, но захватила Разбойную эскадрилью. Свистун просил переправить их на «Искатель приключений», что Каррде, учитывая деликатный характер информации, и решил сделать. Он начал готовиться к вылету с Авесом на «Орт Ластри», но был готов пойти в обход. Доставив дроидов на «Искатель», он вернул их под охрану Террика. thumb|right|200px|Каррде и его протеже, Мара ДжейдВ 11 ПБЯ Джейд проявила интерес к глиттерстимовым шахтам на Кесселе, теперь находившимися под управлением Калриссиана, для Альянса контрабандистов; к этому времени он сделался большой, организованной и хорошо управляемой организацией, способной хорошо работать вместе. Спустя некоторое время Каррде полностью вернулся к руководству Альянсом, так как его тяготил полуруководящий статус, скука и страх того, что его обман выйдет наружу. Около 12 ПБЯ с Каррде связалась Набон и её партнёр Догдер, обладавшие информацией о появлении военных расходов в пространстве хаттов; они доверили ему передать эту информацию в руки Новой Республики. Примерно год спустя, продолжая поиски Кар'даса, Калриссиан и Джейд обнаружили, что его резиденция находится в системе Эксокрон, но, следуя инструкциям Каррде, контакт с ним не устанавливали. Не контактировать же с ним он решил потому, что не знал, как поведёт себя Кар'дас при встрече и можно ли с ним иметь дело вообще. В это время в Альянсе контрабандистов наметились раскольнические тенденции, и Каррде приостановил свои собственные операции, такие, как контрабанда и торговля информацией. Дистанция между ним и лидерами Новой Республики росла, как и дистанция между её политиками и им самим. А Империя делалась всё слабее, и нужда в столь ненадёжном союзнике уменьшалась. Вдобавок Каррде потерял Гента – молодой человек в конце концов возглавил республиканскую криптографическую службу. В течение нескольких последующих лет Каррде беспокоила ситуация на Контрабандистском пути – их старом прибежище. Он находил эту ситуацию неприятной: таинственное и, как он чувствовал, зловещее влияние контролировало там большую часть бизнеса. Когда в 17 ПБЯ в Зале Сената произошёл теракт, это вызвало всеобщую панику. Калриссиан связался с Джейд, в то время находившейся на борту «Дикого Каррде», чтобы выяснить ситуацию, и Каррде предложил ему разведать обстановку на Пути. Калриссиан, наряду с Ханом Соло, сделал это. Они обнаружили, что тёмный джедай, взявший себе имя военачальника Куэллера, возглавил на Алмании восстание против Республики. Соло связался с Каррде и передал ему координаты встречи в системе Алмания, а также попросил привезти исаламири. В системе новореспубликанский флот под командованием генерала Веджа Антиллеса отчаянно сражался с силами Куэллера. Каррде передал исаламири Соло, после чего он начал посадку на планету. Его попытался сбить один из звёздных разрушителей Куэллера, однако «Дикий Каррде» оказался в состоянии уничтожить корабль плотным заградительным огнём, прикрывая снижение «Тысячелетнего сокола». Когда Соло приземлился, Каррде присоединился к сражающимся на стороне Республики. Антиллес, понявший, что корабли противника управляются дроидами, приказал открыть огонь по «Дикому Каррде» и другому кораблю его флота, чем сбил с толку системы «свой-чужой» на кораблях флота Куэллера. Каррде вначале не смог разгадать его тактику, но Антиллес, подойдя к вражеским кораблям на предельно близкую дистанцию, открыл огонь по слабым местам кораблей, уничтожая их. Тем временем на поверхности Соло при помощи исаламири блокировал связь Куэллера с Силой, а Лея Органа-Соло застрелила его, покончив с угрозой.Новое восстание Позднее в том же году промышленник Джа Бардрин похитил Джейд и экипаж «Дикого Каррде», пока сам Каррде улаживал сделку в системе Гекто. Его дочь Сансия попала в руки преступного лорда Чея Прейша, и он, угрожая экипажу, вынуждал Джейд проникнуть в подполье крепости Прейша и спасти её. Когда Каррде узнал об этом, он в ярости связался с Органой-Соло, которая смогла прислать в его распоряжение команду ногри, чтобы они взяли частную резиденцию Бардрина и схватили промышленника. Он уже начал готовить команду для спасения Мары, но она неожиданно вернулась сама вместе с Сансией. Он начал готовить команду, чтобы спасти Джейд из крепости Прейша, но она возвратилась самостоятельно с Сансией. Сансия, как выяснилось, была предана её отцом, чтобы у него был бы отчет об обороноспособности Прейша, созданный на основе съёмок с корабля Сансии, чтобы он мог возвратить прототипы, которые украл Прейш. Рассерженная Сансия подарила своё очень современное судно Джейд, которая переименовала его в «Пламя Джейд». Каррде, однако, остался разъярён тем, что кто-то угрожал его людям, и потребовал с Бардина большой выкуп в обмен на его жизнь. Каррде также заполучил нового сотрудника: Х'сиши, тогорианку-мусорщицу, которая помогла Джейд в её побеге. Данные, собранные судном Сансии, Каррде продал Скайуокеру, который смог организовать рейд Новой Республики на крепость Прейша и освободить множество рабов. Мара, однако, в последнее время ощущала себя под давлением ситуации, так что Каррде решил дать ей отпуск с маленьким законным бизнесом по перевозке грузов на борту «Пламени Джейд», чтобы она могла приобрести свой собственный опыт без обязанностей помощи в управлении крупной организацией Каррда. Примерно через год независимых операций отдохнувшая Джейд вернулась в организацию Каррда. Приблизительно в то же время Каррде начал нанимать перевезённых на Вейленд ногри в качестве телохранителей для своих наиболее уязвимых осведомителей и сотрудников. Кризис Каамасского документа В 19 ПБЯ Каррде отправился на Вейланд, получив сообщение от Кахмаима, главы личной охраны Органы-Соло. Вор-деваронец Лак Джит выкрал в руинах горы Тантисс карту данных; «Дикий Каррде» вынудил его сесть. Каррде просмотрел данные вместе с Органой-Соло и обнаружил, что она является копией Каамасского документа, изобличавшего группу ботанов в причастности к разрушению Каамаса при Палпатине. На карте мог содержаться список заговорщиков, однако сама карта была повреждена и впоследствии восстановлена. После того, как Джит отдал карту, они отпустили его, хотя и понимали, что он, вероятно, ознакомился с содержимым, и некоторое время спустя о нём будет знать половина галактики, а это неминуемо приведёт к крупному инциденту. Действительно, он так и сделал до того, как Маззик, следуя инструкциям Каррде, схватил его. Сам Каррде, в свою очередь, воспользовался личным каналом Леи, но неожиданно ответил её муж, который выслушал новости и проинформировал его о том, что во время антипиратской операции Скайуокер почувствовал на пиратских кораблях клонов. Каррде предположил, что Империя сдаёт клонов внаём, возможно, за удары по избранным целям. Он также послал Мару Джейд помочь Люку в его рейде на базу пиратов Каврилху. thumb|left|180px|Тэлон Каррде Каррде отправился на «Искатель приключений», где рассчитывал встретить Джейд. На мостике он обнаружил дочь Террика, его зятя и внука. Хорн сообщил о существовании организации или группы под названием «Возмездие», целью которой являлось разжигание кризиса Каамасского документа. Миссия Хорна была секретной, но Каррде ненавязчиво дал понять, что он знает даже то, какой подарок больше всего понравится его сыну Вэлину, и тут же вручил его. Его демонстрация собственной осведомлённости убедила Хорна поделиться информацией, и Каррде в свою очередь пообещал рассмотреть её. В качестве ответного жеста доброй воли он спросил Террика, не известно ли ему о базе пиратов Каврилху после того, как Скайуокер выбил их с прежней базы, но Бустер не знал ничего. Каррде также спросил у Террика, знает ли он что-либо о пиратах, в которых Люк почувствовал клонов, но тот опять не мог дать какой-либо информации. В этот момент Мара Джейд, находившаяся на борту «Звёздного льда», перехватила передачу с небольшого истребителя странного дизайна, опасно сблизившегося с мостиком «Искателя». Джейд определила, что корабль был той же модели, что и тот, с кем она уже сталкивалась во время прошлого антипиратского рейда, а также сумела уловить в сообщении полное имя Трауна – Митт'рау'нуруодо. Триангуляция векторов прыжков кораблей в гиперпространство показала место назначения: систему Нирауан. Каррде послал Джейд разведать это, так как Новая Республика была слишком занята урегулированием политического кризиса, чтобы проверять то, что, как считал Каррде, могло быть значительным открытием: Рука Трауна упоминалась на одной из карт данных, отобранных Леей у Джита. После этого Каррде отправился на Цейянсий, планету, имевшую богатый опыт мирных демонстраций и потому представлявшую интерес для «Возмездия». Там он намеревался получить некие данные от своего агента Моранды Савич. Она, однако, была по пути к нему атакована бандой головорезов, но спасена Люком Скайуокером, который также искал встречи с Каррде. Скайуокер присоединился к ней. В середине разговора он получил сообщение, что Мара Джейд находится на Нирауане, оглушена и, возможно, захвачена. Скайуокер согласился попытаться спасти её и заодно рассказал Каррде о своём видении Силы где Мара, мёртвая или без сознания, лежала на поверхности воды. Поскольку кризис Каамасского документа продолжал разрастаться, Каррде направил Савич в Древ'старн, столицу Ботавуи, чтобы она наблюдала за любой подпольной активностью – особенно попытками вывести из строя планетарные щиты. Сам же он направился на Корусант, чтобы передать информацию, добытую Морандой, непосредственно принцессе Лее, но ему не дали разрешения на посадку. Чтобы добиться встречи, Каррде связался непосредственно с Органой-Соло, и та такое распоряжение дала. По иронии судьбы в этот момент она находилась на заседании Сената, причём сенатор-ишори Гхик Дкс'оно пытался обвинить её и Каррде в причастности к фальсифицированному Осколком Империи возвращению Трауна. Лея направила Каррде в свои личные апартаменты в башне Оровуд и велела ждать её там. Когда она, её муж и Лэндо Калриссиан прибыли туда, Калриссиан в подробностях рассказал им о своей поимке и последовавшем появлении Трауна: никто из них не знал, что этот «Траун» на самом деле был подставным лицом, участвовавшим совместно с клоном королевского гвардейца и моффом Дизрой в заговоре с целью воскресить Осколок во главе с новым лидером. Четверо долго размышляли над возможными путями разрешения кризиса и в конце концов решили, что наилучшим способом будет добыть неповреждённую копию Каамасского документа и уже после этого сосредоточиться на Трауне. Калриссиан убеждал Каррде, что такая копия может быть у самого Кар'даса, и что обратиться к нему было бы менее рискованным, чем достать такую запись в Осколке Империи. Каррде согласился с ним, но у него не было желания встречаться лицом к лицу с Кар'дасом, так что они вышли в соседнюю комнату, чтобы переговорить наедине. Калриссиану удалось убедить Каррде, что самым опасным было бы позволить кризису разгореться, так что последний согласился лететь к Кар'дасу. Хотя Каррде и опасался, что Кар'дас захочет его убить, он был готов умереть ради шанса заполучить неповреждённую копию Каамасского документа. Они вернулись к Соло, но за ними последовала мистрил Шада Д'укал, которую Каррде опознал как бывшего руководителя личной охраны Маззика. Она высказала Соло своё желание присоединиться к Новой Республике и призналась, что тайно проникла в апартаменты, так как ей не удалось связаться с Леей по официальным каналам. После того, как они убедились, что Шада говорит правду, Соло предложили ей помочь Каррде в поисках Кар'даса и убедили её помочь ему. Каррде, со своей стороны, надеялся, что Кар'дас позволит Д'укал, не принадлежавшей к Альянсу контрабандистов, уйти живой и с копией Каамасского документа. Они также одолжили ему C-3PO на случай, если во время путешествия на Эксокрон им потребуется переводчик. В дополнение Каррде проинформировал Соло о случившемся с Марой и о том, что Скайуокер отправился спасать её. «Дикий Каррде» сделал первую остановку на Пембрике II. Каррде вместе с Д'укал вышел в город, чтобы просить защиты от пиратов у Крева Бомбаасы, главы преступного сообщества сектора Катол. Подойдя к «Силе тяги», заведению, в котором Бомбааса занимался своим бизнесом, они столкнулись с бандой свуперов, которых Бомбааса использовал в качестве охранников. После того, как Д'укал положила троих из четверых, Каррде отошёл в сторону, но был остановлен группой коррумпированных легионеров, служивших Бомбаасе. Каррде сумел обезоружить их лидера и использовал его сетемёт, чтобы обездвижить последнего охранника. Бомбааса был достаточно впечатлён, чтобы пригласить пару войти. При встрече Каррде напомнил Бомбаасе о том, что около шести лет назад Джейд и Калриссиан предотвратили покушение на него, и попросил в качестве ответной благодарности защиту от пиратских банд сектора. Бомбааса согласился, однако предупредил, что за год до того в сектор перебралась ещё одна пиратская шайка, соперничающая с его картелем, и что он не может гарантировать им защиту от неё. Каррде продолжил путь. Вскоре он заметил странное судно, выслеживающее его, а близ Дайарка он подвергся нападению пиратов. «Дикий Каррде» был обстрелян, как только вышел из гиперпространства. Каррде и его команде удалось отбиться, но Д'укал, стрелявшая в этом бою из турболазера, была ранена в правое плечо. После посадки на Дайарк, столицу Республики Катол, Каррде был приглашён на встречу с главой местных вооружённых сил генералом Юткой. Встреча дожна была состояться в баре недалеко от космопорта. Выслав вперёд себя свою команду, замаскированную под местных жителей, Каррде отправился туда вместе с Д'укал и С-3РО. В баре их встретил местный житель по имени Энту Ни, который и представил их генералу. Ютка назвал имя главаря пиратской банды, родианца Рей'Каса, и предупредил, что он не даст покоя Каррде, пока тот находится на его территории. Каррде заверил его, что не собирается задерживаться. Как только разговор был окончен, к нему вновь подошёл Энту Ни. Он уже успел узнать от дроида, что Каррде ищет Кар'даса. Энту Ни сообщил, что Кар'дас находится на Эксокроне, и предложил отправиться туда на двухместном корабле вместе с Каррде. Прежде чем он согласился, на него напали агенты Рей'Каса. Каррде и его команда оказались способны постоять за себя, но Шада очень болезненно восприняла то, что капитан не счёл нужным поставить её в известность о своём плане. «Дикий Каррде» ушёл на Эксокрон без Энту Ни. Во время перелёта Каррде рассказал Д'укал полную историю своих отношений с Кар'дасом, а также объяснил, почему он позволил ей сопровождать его. thumb|right|180px|Тэлон Каррде Когда Каррде неделю спустя прибыл на Эксокрон, его приветствовал адмирал Трей Давид, помощник командующего Объединённого авиакосмического флота Эксокрона, и попросил подтвердить, что он прилетел на встречу с Жоржем Кар'дасом. Каррде подтвердил это. Им было дано разрешение на посадку; на площадке их уже ждал Энту Ни. Взяв с собою только Шаду и С-3РО, Каррде позволил ему отвезти его к жилищу Кар'даса. Он привёз их к простому непритязательному дому, встроенному в склон горы, где они обнаружили дряхлого, слабого и выжившего из ума Кар'даса. Глубоко разочарованный Каррде вернулся в город, но тут выяснилось, что Рей'Кас отследил «Дикого Каррде» до Эксокрона и отправил для нанесения удара по планете весь свой флот. Чувствуя свою ответственность за это, Каррде приказал готовиться к сражению. Адмирал Давид поднялся на борт «Дикого Каррде», лучшего корабля на всём Эксокроне, чтобы координировать оборону. Когда появился флот Рей'Каса, Давид приказал отступить, и в этот момент позади пиратского флота появился флот Айнг-Тии и с лёгкостью уничтожил его. Каррде быстро понял, что Давид использовал их, чтобы заманить Рей'Каса к Эксокрону; он также понял, что за его ложью стоял Кар'дас. Он передал на планету просьбу увидеться с Кар'дасом вновь, на что Кар'дас согласился лично. Вернувшись в дом, он обнаружил там бодрого Кар'даса и был приглашён им в его настоящее жилище в глубине горы. Кар'дас дружелюбно показал Каррде всё, включая огромную информационную библиотеку. Каамасского документа, однако, среди этих файлов не было. от Кар'дас рассказал Каррде подлинную историю его исчезновения, включая унижение, которому его подверг на Дагоба мастер-джедай Йода за дурно и бесцельно растраченную жизнь, ему когда-то дарованную. Он также поблагодарил Тэлона за то, что после его ухода он хорошо заботился о членах его организации. Избавившийся от чувства страха Каррде был приглашён остаться на ночь; Кар'дас договорился с Айнг-Тии, обладавшими уникальными транспортными техниками, что наутро они доставят «Дикого Каррде» в более населённые области галактики. Ночью Д'укал попыталась проникнуть в библиотеку, чтобы найти материалы о тех, кто стоял за нападением, опустошившим её родную планету – Эмберлен. Кар'дас поймал её на этом, и во время их разговора к ним подошёл Каррде, призванный хозяином телепатически. Старик рассказал Шаде о том, что Эмберлен был атакован в ответ на предпринятую им завоевательную кампанию, и предложил ей на выбор два инфочипа: один, содержавший сведения о личностях нападавших, и второй, подготовленный специально для Тэлона, с информацией, которая, как он обещал, будет очень полезной для всей галактики. Д'укал выбрала второй, после чего Кар'дас тепло попрощался с ними. По дороге Каррде и Д'укал прочли инфочип, в котором были приведены доказательства того, что «Траун» – самозванец, а его адъютант-гвардеец – лишь клон настоящего Гродина Тиерса, погибшего за десять лет до того. Траун клонировал Тиерса, но в процессе добавил ещё кое-что от себя. Он ввел в программу импринт-обучения матрицу собственного разума. Однако вместо гениального стратега и флотоводца, каким был сам Траун, он получил лишь гениального тактика и штурмовика: эксперимент провалился. Каррде, понимая, что по корусантским инстанциям эти данные будут блуждать очень долго, обратился непосредственно к Верховному Главнокомандующему Осколка Империи адмиралу Пеллеону, надеясь на то, что он сможет разоблачить самозванцев лично. Он принял Пеллеона на борт «Дикого Каррде» и проследовал к Малой Яге, где располагалась база Убиктората. На эту базу в то время в надежде добыть копию Каамасского документа намеревался совершить налёт генерал Новой Республики Гарм Бел Иблис. Каррде связался с пилотом Разбойной эскадрильи Корраном Хорном, который был ему должен, и в погашение долга попросил проэскортировать свой корабль через линию фронта. Благодаря присутствию на борту Пеллеона проход через имперские порядки был им обеспечен. Пришвартовавшись к «Неспокойному», Каррде, Пеллеон и Д'укал прошли в командный пункт, где Пеллеон разоблачил заговорщиков, принял командование на себя и потребовал у мнимого Трауна, чтобы он дал команду прекратить огонь. Он согласился на перемирие с Новой Республикой. Как выяснилось, лже-Траун вёл переговоры с мистрил о присоединении их к Империи: на борту присутствовала одна из их руководительниц. Надавив на неё, Каррде в обмен на молчание о таком позоре потребовал отмены смертного приговора, вынесенного Д'укал за неисполнение явно преступного приказа и последовавшее дезертирство, и та согласилась заменить ей смертную казнь на пожизненное изгнание. Легитимизация деятельности Когда Каррде понял, что Пеллеон готовится к мирным переговорам, он почувствовал, что может исполнить желание Шады Д'укал служить чему-то большему, чем она сама. Он решил, что его организация станет нейтральным информационным посредником между двумя правительствами, поставляющим им одну и ту же информацию и тем самым помогающим снижать напряжённость между ними. Обе стороны согласились, и сделка была заключена; Каррде был приглашён на церемонию подписания мирного договора между Новой Республикой и Осколком Империи. Скайуокер не только спас Джейд, но и вернулся с копией Каамасского документа – хотя о его источнике оба хранили молчание. Во время своего путешествия они поняли, что любят друг друга, и решили пожениться. Джейд в связи с этим оставила организацию Каррде, чтобы присоединиться к джедаям. Д'укал, напротив, формально присоединилась к группе Каррде, и он начал готовить её к тому, чтобы занять место Джейд; в конце концов она заменила её на посту его заместителя. Д'укал продолжала оставаться его телохранительницей и подругой, и она была беспредельно предана ему. Каррде также был предан ей как своему деловому партнёру, и Соло намекали ему на возможность романтических отношений между ними. Как часть сделки с Терриком, Новая Республика согласилась выкрасить «Искатель проиключений» в красный цвет – желание, которое его долго преследовало. Втайне от Террика, мечтавшего достичь своей цели без помощи Каррде, Тэлон продал Новой Республике большое количество требуемой краски и был чрезвычайно восхищён сложившейся ситуацией.Survivor's Quest thumb|left|180px|Каррде разговаривает с Марой перед свадьбой Каррде был приглашён на свадьбу Скайуокера и Джейд в качестве отца невесты.Threats of the Galaxy Он получил от Террика в качестве свадебного подарка джедайский артефакт, а затем отправился на Корусант. Там он принял участие в мальчишнике Скайуокера, удивив его наряду с несколькими его друзьями своим появлением в кантине «Красный ранкор»: он чувствовал себя достаточно близким другом, чтобы быть приглашённым на вечеринку. Однако вскоре после появления Скайуокера там появилась банда свуперов, устроивших потасовку (на самом деле это были заговорщики, стремившиеся убить Люка и представить дело так, как будто он погиб в пьяной драке). Однако их очень быстро усмирили, и Каррде предложил увести Люка куда-нибудь подальше, пока не появились репортёры. Каррде прибыл на свадьбу, которая широко освещалась в медиа, и поговорил с Джейд, пока она ждала доставки свадебного платья. Платье доставил Баннер Самптор, участник заговора, который организовал мятежный мофф Дерран Таккар с целью сорвать свадьбу и убить Мару и Люка. Самптор был немедленно опознан Каррде (который видел его в «Красном ранкоре»), тут же признался во всём и рассказал ему, Люку и Хану о готовящемся нападении. Присутствовавший на свадьбе Антиллес настоял на том, чтобы церемония продолжалась так, как планировалась, а сам привлёк Чубакку, джедая Кэма Солусара и ветеранов Разбойной эскадрильи, чтобы отразить атаку заговорщиков прежде, чем им удастся сорвать свадьбу. Тем временем Таккар, воспользовавшись неразберихой, проник в здание и начал угрожать заразить вирусом все компьютеры, находящиеся в здании, и по сетям связи распространить его по всей галактике. Силой и уговорами Скайуокер убедил Таккара отказаться от своего плана, присоединиться к присутствующим и праздновать вместе с ними, чтобы все видели, что раны войны можно залечить.Звёздные войны: Союз As member systems of the New Republic clamored for the benefits of Karrde’s information-sharing network as well, he was forced to expand his organization beyond the point where he could know all his employees personally, something he regretted. He also began slowly moving out of the smuggling business, a process which took several years, as did Jade’s disengagement from the organization. He did maintain a reasonable shipping business, but kept his trade legitimate.The New Jedi Order Sourcebook In 22 ABY, he sent the Skywalkers to inform Jerf Huxley, one of his smuggling associates, that he would no longer be part of the organization as smuggling was phased out. While they were away on that mission, one employee, Dean Jinzler, made off with a message for the Skywalkers from Admiral Voss Parck of the Empire of the Hand—an Imperialist territory in the Unknown Regions which had been the source of Skywalker’s copy of the Caamas Document. Karrde was furious and upset with himself for having had an untrustworthy employee, and aboard the Errant Venture'', he raced to meet with them after they dealt with Huxley. They met and'' Karrde explained the situation, with the Skywalkers telling him some broad details of the situation on Nirauan, which Karrde had never learned. They decided to set out for Nirauan and get the message personally while Karrde tried to track down Jinzler. Jinzler in fact turned up on the mission to recover Outbound Flight to which Parck had invited the Skywalkers; he had had a sister aboard the ship and wished to visit the site of her death. Once they got back, the Skywalkers explained the situation to Karrde and spared Jinzler from his wrath. Karrde also at some point wrote a piece regarding the information he had learned about the Aing-Tii. Юужань-вонгская война When the extragalactic Yuuzhan Vong invaded in 25 ABY using biologically engineered weapons, the New Republic and the Jedi were able to repel their first strike and kept information regarding them from Karrde and the Remnant, releasing only a few details. As the war grew in scope, information on it was openly shared, with the New Republic waging a life-or-death struggle against the invaders.Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse After the Yuuzhan Vong destroyed Jade Skywalker’s ship, the Jade Sabre, Karrde helped outfit its replacement, the Jade Shadow, by procuring several advanced weapons systems for the yacht.Balance Point When the Hutts struck a deal with the Yuuzhan Vong a few months into the war, Karrde knew that they would have asked for terms and began watching their spice shipments carefully, thinking that the Yuuzhan Vong would tip the Hutts off to invasions in advance and cause the Hutts to cut off deliveries. He noticed interruptions in the spice trade to Corellia, Tynna, and Bothawui, but knew that that was not enough evidence for the New Republic to act on, especially as he felt the Senate or intelligence networks had been compromised. Instead, he visited the Jedi Praxeum at Yavin 4 and asked Skywalker to send some Jedi with him for a meeting with the Hutts in which he hoped to confirm his suspicions; he felt that having the Jedi aid in providing this information would help rehabilitate their public image, which had been suffering. Jedi Master Kyp Durron and Jedi Knight Ganner Rhysode agreed to be part of his party. The two Jedi accompanied Karrde and D’ukal to a meeting with Rol'Waran, an agent of the Hutt Borga Besadii Diori. Karrde requested spice, claiming he had decided to get back in the trade because the war made his information-sharing position obsolete—the New Republic and Remnant were sharing information directly. Their meeting was interrupted by the arrival of Bombaasa, who had taken a position in Borga’s organization. Bombaasa recognized Durron, but was not hostile and confirmed indirectly that Tynna, Corellia, and Bothawui had all been indicated as potential targets to the Hutts; he asked Karrde to point out to the New Republic that the Hutts were willing to aid both sides and he personally was an ally of the New Republic. Karrde brought the information to Belindi Kalenda and Showolter, two disgraced New Republic Intelligence officials eager to clear their names. They took steps to verify it, bringing Karrde along in a stealth ship to watch as Tynna fell to the Yuuzhan Vong, corroborating Karrde’s account and justifying military buildups at Bothawui and Corellia. When the Hutts resumed service to Bothawui but not Corellia, Karrde brought that to the New Republic’s attention, but no action was taken. The Hutts also leaked to Karrde, through Bombaasa, that the captured Jedi Knight Wurth Skidder was being held in a Yuuzhan Vong yammosk-carrying ship headed to Kalarba. Karrde immediately recruited Durron’s Kyp's Dozen squadron to rescue their compatriot. Skidder died before a rescue could be effected, however, and the information marking Corellia as a target proved to be Yuuzhan Vong misinformation designed to mislead the New Republic while the invaders in fact struck at Fondor. Karrde and the Jedi were both left in disrepute, and Karrde traveled to Yavin 4 to personally apologize to Skywalker, though Skywalker felt that Karrde had nothing to apologize for. thumb|right|180px|Тэлон Каррде сражается с Бригадой мира на Явине 4 When the Yuuzhan Vong-collaborationist Peace Brigade began targeting Jedi in response to a Yuuzhan Vong bounty, Skywalker requested that Karrde evacuate the students at Yavin in order to keep them from being sitting targets. Karrde procured a small fleet and went to pick them up, but the Peace Brigade had beaten him there. He detected a firefight on the surface and immediately rushed to aid the Jedi. He contacted Imsatad, the Peace Brigade captain, and offered his assistance in capturing the Jedi, telling Imsatad he wished to make allies of the Yuuzhan Vong in order to reopen his smuggling business through their territory. The Peace Brigade accepted his aid and Karrde brought his vornskrs to the surface, boasting of their capability to track Jedi through the Force. He also claimed to bring an ysalamir, though the covered cage in fact held no such thing. The vornskrs began tracking the Jedi, and when he was convinced he had led the twenty Peace Brigaders to the Jedi hiding place inside one of the temples, he opened fire on them along with D’ukal and two other employees. Jedi Masters Kam and Tionne Solusar emerged from hiding to even the odds, then led the Jedi children out of the temple, where the Wild Karrde eliminate Peace Brigade resistance and picked them up. They were blockaded in their attempt to leave the system, however, and Karrde had to make a desperate proton torpedo launch to avoid being tractored, taking damage in the process. That bought him enough time for the rest of his fleet to arrive, at which point he outgunned Imsatad. Knowing that Anakin Solo, Tahiri Veila, Valin Horn, and Sannah remained behind, he forced Imsatad to ground all his ships for a search, but transferred the students and Tionne Solusar to the Idiot’s Array, which ferried them to safety. Kam Solusar remained behind to aid in the search. Before his orders could be carried out, however, a Yuuzhan Vong fleet arrived in the system. Karrde sent D’ukal away on the Idiot’s Array to get the children away and bring reinforcements, then withdrew to the edge of the system until those reinforcements arrived; he would not leave the remaining students.Edge of Victory I: Conquest Karrde held out through guerrilla actions, eliminating any Yuuzhan Vong ships that tried to leave the system. Once she had delivered the children, D’ukal returned with the news that the New Republic, under Fey’lya, would not grant military aid but that Skywalker was attempting to find Terrik and the Errant Venture''. When a transport departed Yavin 4, Solusar confirmed that Solo and'' the other students were aboard; Karrde committed his small force to covering their escape. The fastest ships—''Wild Karrde'', Idiot’s Array, Etherway, and Demise—drove to rendezvous with the students' transport; Demise was destroyed in the first exchange of fire, Etherway was disabled, and Idiot’s Array was destroyed but took an enemy destroyer with it, leaving Karrde anguished at the loss of D’ukal. At that moment, the Errant Venture appeared, decimating the Yuuzhan Vong forces and clearing the way for the students' recovery. A further day of battle cleared all the invaders from the system, during which the Errant Venture recovered D’ukal in an escape pod, greatly relieving Karrde. Karrde then evacuated the slaves the Yuuzhan Vong had kept on Yavin 4, and destroyed the Yuuzhan Vong base, ending his business in the system. The evacuation became a political issue, as Fey’lya had forbidden Skywalker and the Jedi from interfering with the Yuuzhan Vong’s arrival in the Yavin system on the grounds that it would violate the weak truce that had been agreed to. On the basis of Karrde’s participation on Skywalker’s orders, Fey’lya ordered the arrest of Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker. The pair had to escape Coruscant and go underground with the rest of the Jedi. Karrde, meanwhile, continued operating with the Jedi and Solos. When Han and Jacen Solo went to Mos Eisley to seek information from Shalo, whom they suspected of ties to the Peace Brigade, Karrde organized their backup, eliminating Shalo’s hidden enforcers around the cantina. When Shalo attempted an ambush, he was easily captured while Solo gained the location of his contacts who shipped slaves for the Yuuzhan Vong. Karrde met with Solo and gave him the registry of the Peace Brigade-tied freighters he had been pirating: Kuat Photonics. Unknown to Karrde, Shalo had had another level of backup, who struck while they were talking. While the Solos made it across the street to set up a crossfire, Karrde fought his way to the cantina’s roof and eliminated the attackers. On further interrogation, Shalo revealed that a major convoy would stop over Tatooine the next day, and Karrde and Solo planned to ambush it. When it arrived, both Karrde and Solo felt that something was suspicious, and were proven right when a Yuuzhan Vong interdictor and frigate decanted from hyperspace in an ambush. Karrde’s four-ship fleet engaged the frigate and some of the Peace Brigade escort while Solo made use of an unusual tactic to overwhelm the interdictor’s defenses with compressed hydrogen, temporarily taking it out of commission and allowing Karrde and the Millennium Falcon to flee.Edge of Victory II: Rebirth thumb|left|200px|Тэлон Каррде The Jedi were able to patch up relations with Fey’lya, and when Skywalker planned a Jedi strike to free hostages of the Yuuzhan Vong at Talfaglio, Karrde learned of the strike and quietly fed information to Generals Antilles and Bel Iblis, who took the new, gravity-well-projector-equipped Star Destroyers Elegos A’Kla and [[Mon Mothma (Imperial-class Star Destroyer)|Mon Mothma]]'' for a «shakedown cruise»'' to Talfaglio to aid with the operation, which was successful. Karrde continued monitoring the galactic situation, and informed the New Republic when a huge enemy fleet departed Borleias. The fleet arrived at Coruscant, where it overwhelmed the New Republic’s defenses and seized the galactic capital. Fey’lya was killed in the conquest and the New Republic’s leadership fled in disarray. Karrde’s intelligence network remained strong enough for him to maintain his surveillance of enemy activity, and he reported an increase in Yuuzhan Vong ability to track refugee traffic to Antilles, who had retaken Borleias and set it up a fortress work protecting refugees from the Core. Karrde helped Antilles and Calrissian set up a sting on the forces ambushing refugees with which they determined that the Yuuzhan Vong were using no technique more sophisticated than relying on refuges to turn each other in for bounties.Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream When Antilles and the Solos began setting up secret resistance cells on worlds in danger of falling to the invaders, Karrde fed them information and contacts useful in setting up those cells.Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand Claiming victory When the New Republic finally reestablished central authority on Mon Calamari, Karrde, Calrissian, and Terrik led a sixteen-ship convoy from the Smugglers' Alliance—now revived to combat the Yuuzhan Vong—to the new capital with Calrissian hoping to sell his new YVH-series combat droids to the government. They met with Skywalker, who informed them of the political situation, which saw Cal Omas and Fyor Rodan squaring off in elections for the post of chief of state; Ta'laam Ranth and Cola Quis also seeking votes. Karrde and Calrissian decided to help Omas, the pro-Jedi candidate, along but declined to give Skywalker, who was nervous over their plans, details. Skywalker was able to put them in contact with Dif Scaur and Ayddar Nylykerka, the heads of New Republic Intelligence and New Republic Fleet Intelligence respectively, who purchased the YVH-M model droids, capable of sensing and tracking Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators. Meanwhile, Calrissian began making the rounds of Rodan’s Senate supporters, offering each a portion of the relief goods they had brought for the refugees on Mon Calamari—easily interpreted as a bribe—and requesting aid in voting for the purchase of the YVH droids. Karrde recorded the transactions from an adjoining room, and after the bill had been approved, they threatened to expose the recordings to the public unless the senators cast their votes for Omas. They remained safe from ramifications if the recordings appeared, as they had only actually suggested the senators distribute the supplies, not sell them. Karrde also used his intelligence sources to dig up other incriminating information with which to pressure additional senators. With the election thus rigged, Omas was elected the New Republic’s next chief of state.Destiny’s Way thumb|right|180px|Тэлон Каррде ближе к концу [[Юужань-вонгская война|Юужань-вонгской войны]] Omas began building a new administration which welcomed the Jedi and planned to take the war to the Yuuzhan Vong; the legendary Admiral Ackbar returned from retirement to mastermind a plan for victory which would lure the Yuuzhan Vong into a massive trap at Ebaq 9. Karrde volunteered his Smugglers' Alliance squadron for the operation and was placed under Han Solo, reactivated as a general to coordinate the group with the New Republic military. The group was assigned to support Admiral Traest Kre'fey's fleet, and Karrde captained the Wild Karrde in the Battle of Ebaq 9, helping hold the Battle Group of Yun-Q’aah from Ebaq 9. In the battle, most of the Yuuzhan Vong forces were destroyed and, on Ebaq 9 itself, Jaina Solo killed Warmaster Tsavong Lah in single combat. It took a week to extract her group from the asteroid, which had had its entrance destroyed; Karrde stayed in the system for the entire period and was there to welcome Solo when she returned to the fleet. Omas reformed the New Republic into the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, which the Smugglers' Alliance continued serving, recruiting Bombassa into their ranks. When Han and Leia Solo went on a mission to Caluula, Karrde, Terrik, and Calrissian arrived aboard the Errant Venture'' to aid in their extraction. Arriving, they found the world devastated'' by the Alpha Red virus, engineered by the Galactic Alliance to kill Yuuzhan Vong life forms and released on Caluula in a test of its effectiveness. Horrified by the use of the bioweapon and frightened that it might cause blowback and infect life forms native to the galaxy, Karrde ordered the Errant Venture'' to eliminate any infected craft that tried to leave, but one ship had'' already gotten past. Karrde and his Smugglers' Alliance allies traveled with the Solos to the living world of Zonama Sekot, which had taken up orbit in the Coruscant system and so terrified the Yuuzhan Vong, who regarded it as an ill omen, that it was safe for the Galactic Alliance forces to land on despite being in the heart of Yuuzhan Vong territory. When the Galactic Alliance planned an invasion of Coruscant to retake the world, Karrde’s Smugglers' Alliance contingent participated. They watched quietly as the gargantuan Galactic Alliance fleet engaged Warmaster Nas Choka's defenses, waiting to make their move, when Karrde detected a small fleet detaching from the main enemy group and setting off for Zonama Sekot. He alerted the Jedi on Sekot and jumped his force to the planet’s defense, where he was joined by the Hapan war fleet. They were beaten back by the superior force and could not protect Sekot from strafing attacks, though Karrde and Calrissian did their best to hunt down the harassing ships. They were surprised to be pulled from the sky by Sekotan ships. Disembarking, Karrde was shocked to see the Yuuzhan Vong likewise pulled down, where their biotic weapons abandoned them to merge with Sekot’s consciousness, inducing the warriors to surrender. Meanwhile, Skywalker killed Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane in battle while Jacen Solo eliminated the true power behind the throne, Onimi. Faced with the death of their leadership and the presence of the religiously significant living world Sekot, Choka surrendered, ending the war. Karrde remained in the system as reclamation and pacification efforts began, aiding in various tasks and basing himself on Sekot. At one point, he was spending down time with Han Solo, Terrik, and Bombaasa when Calrissian arrived and began sharing his brandy; Generals Antilles and Tycho Celchu joined shortly and a small party developed among the old friends in which they discussed the changes wrought by the war and speculated as to the future. Karrde suggested he would be pursuing legitimate profits in helping rebuild and reestablish trade routes. Karrde maintained his information sources, and ten years later, when relations between Corellia and the Galactic Alliance were growing strained, Jade Skywalker was able to obtain advice from Karrde on how to infiltrate a Jedi strike team on Corellia, which the Jedi used in an attempt to capture the Corellian leaders and force negotiations.Betrayal Tensions eventually erupted into war, in which Corellia was joined by a Confederation of worlds also desiring independence from the Galactic Alliance. Jacen Solo established a new secret police, the Galactic Alliance Guard and eventually arrested Omas on treason charges and began rule as co-chief of state with military supreme commander Cha Niathal and, having fallen to the dark side, caused Skywalker to withdraw his support of the Galactic Alliance; Jade Skywalker was meanwhile killed by an unknown assailant in a turn of events Karrde would have found deeply saddening. Solo declared the Jedi enemies of the state, but Karrde put his organization’s resources at their disposal, providing information, equipment, and information-processing capabilities that helped the Jedi mount a successful raid on Solo’s Star Destroyer. In 43 ABY, two years after Jacen Solo, revealed as Jade Skywalker’s killer and the Sith Lord Darth Caedus, was defeated, Luke Skywalker was arrested on charges of dereliction of duty for failing to prevent Solo’s descent to the dark side. He accepted a plea bargain which had him exiled for ten years and removed from his Jedi responsibilities, unless he could find the cause of Solo’s fall. Karrde was among many sorrowful friends who saw Skywalker off from Coruscant.Outcast Личность и черты характера thumb|left|180px|Talon Karrde. У Каррде была небольшая слабость — огромная страсть к информации. Контрабандист знал, что знания иногда более важны, нежели грубая сила. Каррде обладал утончённой и благородной натурой. Он всегда пытался избежать насилия, когда это возможно, однако и не отрицал возможности применения силы, если необходимо. Каррде обладал хорошим чувством юмора, что приводило к постоянным каламбурам и игре слов в названиях его кораблей и псевдонимах. Власть, богатсво и могущество не были главной целью Каррде. Он предпочитал оставаться незамеченным и не привлекать потенциальных противников. Каррде не был злопамятен, понимая, что враги в любой момент могут стать друзьями, если это будет выгодно обеим сторонам. За свою жизнь Каррде выработал строгий кодекс чести. Он всегда защищал своих гостей, независимо от того, кто они были и что он о них думал. Тэлон, будучи весьма честным человеком, высоко ценил дружбу и знал цену настоящей преданности. Он ненавидел рабство и похищения людей и никогда не принимал участия ни в том, ни в другом. Если Каррде давал слово, он соблюдал его любой ценой, даже если это приводило к огромным затратам. Мудрость и умение руководить людьми делали из Каррде харизматичного лидера. Он был безгранично предан своему персоналу, в котором не было случайных людей, так как Каррде отбирал только самых достойных. Он очень уважал своих сотрудников, которые, в свою очередь, платили ему безграничной верностью. Каррде не терпел жёсткого обращения со своими людьми и наказывал за любой вред причинённый его организации. Каррде никогда не нанимал охотников за головами, так как убийство не входило в его методы ведения бизнеса, а остальную грязную работу он предпочитал выполнять своими силами. За кулисами Тимоти Зан придумал Тэлона Каррде для Трилогии Трауна. Каррде задумывался как тот, кем мог бы стать Хан Соло, если бы не присоединился к повстанцам. Организация Каррде противопоставляется группировке Джаббы Хатта. Каррде описывается как уважаемый и честный человек, в отличие от скользкого Джаббы. Лея Органа Соло явно намекает на это в «Призраке прошлого». В «Star Wars Customizable Card Game» Тимоти Зан позиционируется как Тэлон Каррде. И хоть для этого понадобилось наращивание волос, сходство очевидно. Несмотря на то, что в рассказе «Кредиты для размышления» указывается, что Каррде основал свою базу на Миркре в 4 ПБЯ, некоторые источники утверждают иное. Появления *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' * Star Wars: Rebellion * Star Wars Galaxies * * * Moment of Doubt * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Star Wars: X-wing Alliance * * X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition * * X-wing: The Bacta War * * Heir to the Empire * ''Heir to the Empire'' comic adaptation * Dark Force Rising * ''Dark Force Rising'' comic adaptation * The Last Command * ''The Last Command'' comic adaptation * X-wing: Isard's Revenge * Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith * I, Jedi * Jedi Search * Dark Apprentice * Champions of the Force * Simple Tricks * Darksaber * Shield of Lies * The New Rebellion * Jade Solitaire * Specter of the Past * Vision of the Future * Star Wars: Union * Survivor's Quest * Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм * Dark Tide II: Ruin * Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse * Balance Point * Edge of Victory I: Conquest * Edge of Victory II: Rebirth * Emissary of the Void * Star by Star * Dark Journey * Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream * Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand * Destiny's Way * Force Heretic II: Refugee * The Unifying Force * Dark Nest III: The Swarm War * Betrayal * Fury * Outcast * Omen }} Источники * The Last Command Sourcebook * Cracken's Rebel Operatives * * * The Essential Guide to Characters * Star Wars Finest * The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels * The Jedi Academy Sourcebook * The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook * Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised * Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons * The Essential Chronology * Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook * * * * The Essential Guide to Alien Species * Secrets of Tatooine * The New Jedi Order Sourcebook * The New Essential Guide to Characters * The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels * The New Essential Chronology * The New Essential Guide to Droids * * Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species * * Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе * Threats of the Galaxy * The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide * Scum and Villainy * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * * Jedi Academy Training Manual * * * The Essential Atlas * * * }} Примечания и ссылки }} Категория:Пилоты Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Контрабандисты Категория:Криминальные боссы Категория:Информационные брокеры Категория:Владельцы бизнеса и управляющие Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Представители Новой Республики Категория:Представители Коалиции джедаев Категория:Члены Альянса контрабандистов